Rebels
by Mizz Brainiac
Summary: Welcome to Villainsville! Kept in constant peril and uproar by its three vilest villainesses! A villain's paradise! However, three rebels have disrupted our chaotic atmosphere...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the rough city of Villainsville! Where villains run free and crime never takes a holliday, not that any of the dastardly citizens of Villainsville mind! Villainsville, a city where peace and tranquility never venture, a city ravaged daily by the most wicked, villainous villainesses of them all...

THE POWERPEST GIRLS!

These three horribly vile little girls are Villainsville's most adored villains, keeping crime at its peek and wiping out all the good in Villainsville. Villains will never have to fret over-

What's this? Powerpest...boys?

...

Blade sat up with a groan and clutched his head. He had the worst headache. He'd never felt a headache this bad since... The memory fluttered away. He searched his mind for any traces of it but couldn't find any. Oddly enough, he couldn't find the traces of any memories. Except for a few stragglers. His name was Blade. He...had two brothers. And... he was a part of the... Rowdyruff Boys? No that didn't sound right... The Rebelright Boys, that's what it was! Sadly, that was al that he could recall.

Searching for anything that would jolt his memory, he looked over his clothes. He was wearing an unzipped black jacket with a single red stripe across the middle and a white shirt beneath that. His red hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and he felt a red, twisted bandana tied around his head covering part of his forehead. None of that gave him the slightest clue about where he was from or who he was besides his name. His gray pants and black converse shoes didn't help either.

He looked around and saw to unconscious figures sprawled on either side him.

To his right was... Bret? ...Yeah, that was his name. Bret. Black hair, bangs parted at the middle and the rest pulled into a tiny pony tail in the back, wearing a similar jacket to Blade's only green and zipped up. Definitely Bret; Blade was sure of it.

To his left had to be Buster. That was the only other name that came to his mind. And as he looked over the blonde boy's blue and black clothes, zipped jacket and gray pants, he became more and more certain. Buster's hair was neat except for his bangs which were swooped to one side rather messily.

Blade shook Bret first. He didn't know why he instinctively turned to him, but it felt like he'd done it before several times as if Bret were the one that could answer all the questions. "Bret, Bret, wake up man!"

Bret groaned awake and looked at him with a blank look that held so much knowledge yet very little certainty at the moment. "Who...who are you?"

"It's me, Blade! Your brother, duh," he responded.

It took a moment, but the blank look eventually faded into a foggy look. "Blade... right... what... who are we?"

"...I was going to ask you that."

Dejectedly, Blade sighed and shook Buster. The blonde rolled over and covered the back of his head with his hands. He didn't make a sound but it was clear he did not wish to be disturbed.

"Get up!"

Buster rolled back over and gave him a look that said, _Why?_

"Because I said so."

Slowly, he sat up and then seemed to register that something was off, both inside his mind and around them. His big blue eyes seemed to be missing something. And by something, they were missing everything. He blinked and looked to his brothers as if wanting his silent questions answered.

Bret slowly asked, "Where are we...and why?

Blade looked around. "An alley, 'parently."

"Obviously," commented Bret. "This doesn't look...doesn't _feel_ like home."

"I know what you mean..." Blade wandered out toward the sidewalk outside the dark alley. His brothers slowly followed behind him. A sign covered in graffiti held three menacing words that put a sick feeling in Blade's gut. He would learn to trust his gut. After a slight pause, he read the three words aloud to his brothers. "Welcome...to Villainsvile."

**Hi FanFictionators! I am a horrible author with LWS (lazy writer syndrome) but not this time! I have most of the story already written out and will be updating every day or two. If you like it or if you're interested, pleeease review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Beatrice, Bertha, and Betty were the Powerpests. But how could any girl with those names be so bad it was cool? That's why they didn't go by those names. Instead they went by Rank, Ruthless, and Rabid.

Rank had twisted hot pink eyes that flashed with every wicked idea she received and her sleek red hair pulled back by a black bow. She wore a black dress with a pink stripe across the middle and fishnet stockings.

Her sister Ruthless had short, black hair that wasn't restrained so it spiked out in any way it pleased. Her outfit was similar but black and green instead. Her eyes, as green as bile, had a look of malice that could not have been met by any other villain in Villainsville. Except for the mayor's secretary, Mrs. Venom.

Rabid's baby blue eyes were clueless no matter how dark they looked but held the never-faltering desire to cause misery wherever she pranced. Her blonde hair was a bit neater than her sisters, her bangs which she had grown out swooped over one eye. Her outfit was predictably black and blue.

Each of them wore eyeliner of their own predictable color of choice. Out of all of them, Rabid had to be the charmer, despite her repelling name. She'd also discovered boys far before either of her sisters were interested.

They were the worst behave students of all in Miss Meen's sixth grade class. Miss Meen loved them for that reason. They ranked number one of all the bullies in all of Villainsville's schools, so top dog that they even bullied the high schoolers. But high schoolers were not their concern today. Three confused boys in the back of the class were. Once they got past how cute they looked, they noticed how...not-vile they were. Rabid had to be snapped out of her drooling trance at one of them. Or rather, shoved out of her chair by Ruthless.

Very upset by being pulled out of her oogling-operation, Rabid shrieked at her sister. "Ruthy! What's your problem!"

Ruthless's eyes flash, well, ruthlessly. "I told you _never_ call me RUTHY! And stop staring at those guys. Something's fishy about 'em."

Rank eyed the three new guys with sharp eyes that would've made a grown man drop to his knees. "Got that right. Something's not wrong about them."

"Well maybe they're so not wrong that it's not right which makes them wrong," observed Rabid, hopefully.

Ruthless snapped viciously, "Shut up, you're smarter that way!"

Rabid scowled and glanced at the mysteriously silent one. Sure, all of them were mysterious, but the other two actually spoke a couple of times. The blonde one, on the other hand, didn't. This made Rabid want to know more. But of course with her sisters being the way they were, it was very unlikely that she'd get the chance. She could at least stare, couldn't she? Apparently not.

Rank stood from her table. "We're going to talk to them."

Ruthless smirked vilely. "I'll introduce them to Bruce and Buddy."

She proudly flaunted Bruce, her left fist, and Buddy, her right. This desplay brought forth hideous cackling from Rank. Rabid smirked at the thought of getting to meet Blondie face to face. Maybe she could even steal a kiss. She giggled nastily and daydreamed about the possibilities.

A kick in the side delivered by her _loving_ sister Ruthless jolted her out of her thoughts. "Get up, Rabies!"

She rolled her eyes with an, "Ugh." She followed her sisters as they decided to ditch the next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Still confused, unsure of how they had applied for school without actually applying, the Rebelrights wandered out. Though thinking never got him anywhere, Buster couldn't help but think. Thinking brought questions, but for some reason, his questions never received answers. Maybe it was because he never asked the questions his thinking brought. It was all very confusing.

He thought about their name. The _Rebel_rights. What were they rebeling against? Villainsville was very _wrong_ but no one here seemed to recognize them. They couldn't be rebeling against the wrong here if no one knew who they were because if they got their name because they were rebeling against the wrong in Villainsville then the wrong people in Villainsville would recognize them as the good rebels they were. Buster's head started to hurt as the bell rang for their next period.

His other thoughts were about this school. Sure this school was very weird, but that wasn't his thoughts on it. His thoughts were on how they had enrolled in this school. He didn't remember enrolling; he didn't remember anything. Did they have a patron, or a parent, that set all this up for them? He had mixed feelings about his parents having enrolled them. Villainsville's Middle School was a very wicked place. Of course, all middle schools were wicked, but this one was abnormally so. However, he wanted to know he had parents here. It would be soothing to know there were responsible people that cared about him that knew what they were doing. But if they'd enrolled them in this school...

Buster was dragged out of his thoughts when two hands grabbed him under his armpits and lifted him into the air. He let out a silent yelp and looked up to see a face that scared him out of his wits. It was just a girl, but her eyes made him want to dig a hole and hide there. They were a pretty shade of blue, but they were twisted beyond belief.

"Hey!" Blade shouted as a redhaired girl did the same to him.

Simultaneously, a brunette grabbed Bret who thrashed about in her arms defensively. "Put me down!"

And the girls did. They hit the cement roof of the school hard. When Buster's brain stopped rattling in his skull, he sat up and blinked confused. They'd only been flying for a few seconds. How did they go from sixth grade hall to the roof of the school? These girls were fast to say the list.

_Fast and scary,_ he thought.

When he glanced at the blue-eyed girl, he swallowed some bile that had jumped into his throat at the sight of her dreamy look at him. Her version of a dreamy look was batting the lashes of her rabid eyes and giving a twisted smile. One look at that made him want to hide under his bed.

Blade stood up getting in a defensive stance. There were a lot of similarities between him and the redhaired girl and a few obvious differences, but a less obvious difference was their confidence levels. The vile girl held a huge mound of confidence to match the look of malice in her pink eyes. Blade, however, seemed uncertain, almost shy. Bret noticed his lack of confidence and stood beside his brother in an attempt to boost it. Avoiding the blue-eyed girl's gaze, Buster scrambled to do the same.

"What was that for?" demanded Blade.

The girl smirked at him with a demented look. She hovered above the ground and came closer toward them. Her voice like nails against a chalk board, she introduced herself as if she were giving a threat, "Name's Rank. These are my sisters, Ruthless and Rabid. We're..."

She got nose to nose with Blade, hovering a couple inches off the ground, giving her the advantage of height. She looked at him with a wild grin as if he were a lab rat that she planned to play one too many games with.

"...the Power_pest_ Girls!"

Blade didn't flinch. The name made his stomach wrench and his spine tingle with dreadful familiarness, but he had gained enough confidence not to flinch.

"Yeah? So?"

Taken aback, Rank's expression faltered. She barked furiously, "Whadya mean _SO_? You think you're all that, buster?"

Buster raised his hand to signal that _he_ was Buster. Unfortunately, Rank didn't translate it that way. In a flash, she was dangling him twenty feet above the pavement off the edge of the roof.

Just like that, Blade's confidence dropped. In unison, he and Bret shouted alarmed, "Buster!"

Buster was not fond of being dangled above hard rock, nor was he fond of being the "dude in distress." He kicked free of her grasp, which when he looked back on it, was a very stupid thing to do. If he had not discovered something amazing, he would have been a stain that the custodian would have had to clean off the sidewalk.

His eyes closed, awaiting the _splat_ against the ground, he braced himself for something that never came. When he didn't feel all his bones snap at once, he opened his eyes to realize he was hovering high above the school, higher than Rank, having left a glittering cerulean trail behind him.

Blade and Bret were as stunned as their airborne brother. Both blinked out of their paralysis and tried to do the same as Buster had. Blade, with a smirk, shot into the air. He hollered with excitement as he shot through the clouds leaving a streak of red. After the burst of adrenaline slowly lowered, he returned down to Buster's altitude. That was when he realized he had not been followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Bret closed his eyes, trying hard to soar into the air as his brothers had, but received no such pleasure. When he opened his eyes, he saw the three pests staring after two of his brothers and then looking at him with hideously irate looks. He backed up slowly then glanced at Blade, asking a question with his eyes. Blade gave a sharp nod.

As the vile girls surrounded him, he backed up slowly and then suddenly zipped through them as fast as the three had flown them up to the roof. He lept off the roof with more agility than he knew he had. It was as if he'd been trained for this sort of long distance jumping. He was so nimble and the backflip just came kind of naturally. He felt Blade who had swooped down grab him under the arms and rise back up.

"What was that?" Blade asked.

"What?" Bret blinked with perplexity.

"The jumpy twirly back-flip thingie," replied the redheaded eleven-year-old. "Show off."

Still confused, Bret stated, "I thought you knew I was going to jump."

"I did. I didn't know you were going to be a trapeze artist!"

Bret opened his mouth to continue but yelped as a pair of searing hot beams narrowly missed his side. Blade dipped to dodge another pair of beams that were fired. "Dangit! Buster!"

Buster who was being tailed by a rabid Rabid frantically dove toward them circling them trying to lose the blue eyed pest. Having planned to pass Bret to Buster, Brady groaned in defeat. This was so beyond unfair. Three super-powered pests against two airborne boys suffering from amnesia and one weighed down with a flightless boy.

Grimacing, Blade tried to outfly them, buty the girls were just as fast as he and Buster. He let out a growl of frustration through his teeth.

"Blade, think. What do girls not like?" Bret advised.

After a short pause, Blade spit out, "Spiders?"

"No, I'm pretty sure _Rank_ has some of those in her hair," retorted the dark haired boy. "Think-girls don't like _nasty_. Or most of them at least. Look down there."

Blade followed his gaze and saw a manhole cover. "Bret. You're a genius."

"I know," he grinned.

"Buster!" called out Blade.

The redhead nodded toward the manhole cover and the two made a sudden dive toward it. Bret kicked the cover off, and the three dropped into the sewer. The Powerpests stopped short of the disgusting hiding spot and made faces of utter disgust. The boys stayed submersed in sewage until much later when Blade poked his head up to see if the girls had given up. Luckily, they had.

Buster stood up in the muck and made a disgusted face at the smell of it all. Bret stood up as well, ready to throw up from the stench. "Oooookay, maybe this wasn't my best idea."

Blade got to his feet trying to wipe the sewage off of his jacket. "It worked. That's all that matters."

"And now we smell like pigs," said Bret with sarcastic enthusiasm.

A look of question in his eyes, Buster looked to Blade instinctively. He looked to either of his hands that started to glow blue and then looked back to Blade for an answer to his questioning look.

"Uhm...I don't know," Blade faltered uncertainly.

Bret put a mucky hand to his chin in a thinking pose. "Well, obviously we're not normal. In both the physical sense and in morals. I've seen a lot of wrong accepted as right in this city so far."

"Agreed," Blade said with a nod. "We need to find..." His confidence wavered again. He felt so lost in so many ways. Both his brothers looked to him like he was supposed to be the leader but how could he lead them? He was lost, lacking confidence, and confused.

Seeing the feelings Blade was trying to so hard to mask, Bret picked up where he left off. "Someone who knows who we are. Or were. Someone who can answer questions."

Buster blinked, his face asking the question on each of their hearts: How?

"First," Blade took a deep breath trying to gather his bearings, "We need a place to stay and clean up."

"Can we take a dip...somewhere? I'm not sure we'll be welcome anywhere smelling like _this_," pointed out Bret.

Blade gave a nod. "Good point. Alright, first objective-find a pool or fountain or something."


End file.
